OC's Needed
by Reapinq
Summary: Information below. Thank you for the submissions!
1. Info

**Hello! I need some OC's , as the title says. ^-^**

 **The two main Clans will be RiverClan and ShadowClan.**

 **The cats I need are down below. You may use your own format for the OC's, but please include a Rank/Clan/Personality/Age.**

 **Cats Needed -**

 **RiverClan – 3 Warriors, 1 elders**

 **ShadowClan – Medicine Cat Apprentice ( MUST BE A TOM ), 10 Warriors, 2 apprentices, 1 queen, 4 elders**

 **WindClan – Medicine Cat, 5 Warriors, 1 apprentices**

 **ThunderClan – 10 Warriors, 2 queens, 3 elders**

 **Good Luck! cx**

 **Also, you can submit an entire Clan if you want to. I'd say the maximum you can submit would be like... 15.**

 **Meow! - Cinderwing**


	2. Current Submissions

Current OC Submissions

RiverClan -

Leader - Alderstar - A black, red and brown tawny tom with a long tail and striking bright green eyes ( 75 moons )

Deputy - Redwhisker - reddish-brown tom with a fluffy speckled tail with long whiskers and deep blue eyes

Meddie Cat - Cloudchaser - Pure white with very light gray paws, ear tufts. Long fluffy tail, one sky blue eye, one blind, lime green eye ( 22 moons )

Meddie Cat Apprentice – Duskpaw – long-furred black and blue-gray she-cat with rare violet-lavender eyes ( 9 moons )

Warriors -

Nightpetal - A black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes ( 75 moons )

Birchshadow - A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ( 47 moons old )

Redheart - A dark red tom with long fur and even darker tabby stripes, with bright green eyes ( 40 moons )

Tawnysplash - A black and red tawny she-cat with a long tail and pale blue eyes ( 40 moons )

Snowfoot - icy blue and white tom with dark blue eyes ( 24 moons )

Lightningfang-black tom with golden flecks around his yellow eyes (20 moons)

Jaybreeze- smokey gray tom with white patches blue eyes (15 moons)

Apprentices -

Flamingpaw - A dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes ( 10 moons old )

Eaglepaw - A lithe brown tabby tom with a darker tail and forepaws. He has pale blue eyes ( 10 moons )

Risingpaw - A black and red tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes ( 10 moons old )

Frostpaw - Black tabby she-cat with grey and silvery stripes with white paws and tail tip with beautiful frosty, Sky blue eyes ( 8 moons )

Lightpaw - Golden tom with blue eyes ( 7 moons )

Queens -

Blossompool - silver-gray tabby she-cat with light tinted yellow, green eyes ( 54 moons )

Reedkit - pure red tom-kit with yellow eyes ( 1 moon )  
Littlekit - small white tom with dark gray stripes and long and sharp teeth and very pale blue eyes ( 1 moon )  
Graykit - long-furred silver-gray tom with brown-gray striped ear tips,paws,and tail tip ( 1 moon )

Rainyleaf- blue-gray she-cat with a blue tail and blue-green eyes expecting Jaybreeze's kits, (13 moons)

Petalfrost- pale gray almost white she-cat with blue eyes mother to Lightningfang's kits (13 moons)

Silverkit - silver she-kit blue eyes that reflect the day sky (2 moons)

Whitekit - white she-kit with golden ear tips and a golden tail tip and golden flecks around her yellow eyes (2 moons)

Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes (2 moons)

Elders-

Shybreeze: white-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes mother to Rainyleaf and Petalfrost, she's blind in one eye and suffers from a limp in her front right paw (130 moons)  
Icefoot: icy-blue tom with a white belly and muzzle very pale blue eyes (127 moons)

ShadowClan -

Leader – Graystar – silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark auburn eyes ( 22 moons )

Deputy - Jayfire - white and cream tom with black and brown stripes and bright flame colored eyes ( 30 moons )

Meddie Cat - Darkpool - Moggie breed. Thin with short hair. Her tail is really thin, 'specially at the tip. Of average height for a female. Smallish ears. Pelt coloration is chocolate sepia with white. Sepia being a very dark pointed with no drastic difference in body to limb color. ( 48 moons )

Meddie Cat Apprentice -

Warriors -

Tigerfrost - She has a long, fluffy tail as well as soft, medium lengthed, brown fur. Her pelt pattern is simply pointed and striped with white patches. Has a small blemish, a dark spot by her mouth. She is basically an average sized striped she-cat with white patches. She also sports a pair of frosty blue eyes. ( 30 moons )

Honeythorn - Honeythorn's legs are furred pale gold with various white or brown markings, while her body is pale gold with a brown back and white underside. Her tail is a small amount longer than the length of her spine, and is brown with pale gold rings. She also features a bright pair of lime green eyes. ( 26 moons )

Apprentices -

Queens -

Elders -

WindClan -

Leader - Darkstar - dark brown tabby and black she-cat with brilliant green eyes, multiple scars ( 25 moons )

Deputy – Robinstreak - Black cat with brown eyes and black paws. Her underbelly is dark red. ( 20 moons )( I think she'd make a cool deputy, FanficTo-A-T )

Meddie Cat -

Warriors -

Fennelsong - ( Description very long, must shorten and post later, but I appreciate the specificity. Also, I have two queens already, she will expect kits later. )

Graytusk - skinny dark grey tabby tom with black spiky neck fur, a silver underbelly, and dark amber eyes ( 35 moons )

Flightnose - black and white with dark amber eyes ( 31 moons )

Apprentices -

Moonpaw - white she-cat with pale silver swirls and pale yellow green eyes

Hailpaw - white tom with pale silver swirls and pale yellow green eyes, has a stump of a tail

Swiftpaw - ( Description very long, must shorten and post later, but I appreciate specificity. ) ( 8 moons )

Queens -

Silverfur - grey tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes ( 39 moons )

Mother of Gorsekit, Stonekit, and Mottlekit

Flaresky - small ginger tabby and cream with soft pale petal blue eyes ( 25 moons )

Expecting Flightnose's kit ( Talonkit )

Elders -

Swiftrunner - dark brown tabby, black and white with pale green/blue eyes, 3 scars across his chest and a torn ear ( 83 moons )

ThunderClan -

Leader - Ashstar - A lithe, light grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Deputy - Ryeclaw - ( Description very long, must shorten and post later, but I appreciate the specificity )

( Oh jeez. xD )

Meddie Cat - Rainstrike - A average sized, light grey tom with indigo-blue eyes ( 31 moons )

Warriors -

Songheart - Tall, fluffy, golden tabby with black stripes. Left eye is pale green, right eyes is darker green ( 70 moons )

Skystorm - A average sized, light light-grey tom with a white chest and indigo-blue eyes ( 31 moons )

Lilyfang - A average sized, pure white tom with silvery-grey back paws and amber eyes

Dawnflower – pale cream speckled she-cat with dark green eyes ( 30 moons )

Apprentices -

Jaypaw - A average sized, silver-light gray tabby tom with dove white paws and cool amber eyes ( 8 moons )

Ravenpaw - A slightly taller than average pure black she-cat with a small tuft of white fur on her chest and indigo-blue like eyes ( 8 moons )

Pebblepaw/shine – gray tabby and white she-cat with sky blue eyes ( 6 moons )

Queens -

Elders -

Thank you, again! I really appreciate it. ^-^


	3. Final Allegiances

**Final Allegiances! May be adding a few cats here and there later. The story will release soon. Thank you for all of your submissions, and sorry this came out so late. Also, I may have changed some of the genders/ages/eye colors for some of the cats just due to variety and there being more males than females in cat population. Thank you again!**

 **\- Cinderwing =]**

 **RiverClan -**

 **Leader - Alderstar - A black, red and brown tawny tom with a long tail and striking bright green eyes ( 75 moons )**

 **Deputy - Redwhisker - reddish-brown tom with a fluffy speckled tail with long whiskers and deep blue eyes**

 **Meddie Cat - Cloudchaser - Pure white with very light gray paws, ear tufts. Long fluffy tail, one sky blue eye, one blind, lime green eye ( 22 moons )**

 **Meddie Cat Apprentice – Duskpaw – long-furred black and blue-gray she-cat with rare violet-lavender eyes ( 9 moons )**

 **Warriors -**

 **Nightpetal - A black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes ( 75 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Risingpaw**

 **Hailpelt - fluffy silvery-gray tom with dark flecked blue eyes ( 61 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Frostpaw**

 **Birchshadow - A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ( 47 moons old )**

 **Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

 **Wolfsong – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes ( 46 moons )**

 **Redheart - A dark red tom with long fur and even darker tabby stripes, with bright green eyes ( 40 moons )**

 **Hickorytail - dark reddish-brown tom with a plumy, long pure red tail and green eyes ( 40 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Lightpaw**

 **Tawnysplash - A black and red tawny she-cat with a long tail and pale blue eyes ( 40 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Flamingpaw**

 **Otterleap – creamy-brown tom with smudges of darker brown and black, has bright sunny amber eyes ( 36 moons )**

 **Snowfoot - icy blue and white tom with dark blue eyes ( 24 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Thornpaw**

 **Lightningfang-black tom with golden flecks around his yellow eyes (20 moons)**

 **Swiftleap - light gray and white tabby tom with pale auburn eyes ( 15 moons )**

 **Jaybreeze- smokey gray tom with white patches blue eyes (15 moons)**

 **Grasstail – handsome lean brown tom with green eyes ( 13 moons )**

 **Apprentices -**

 **Flamingpaw - A dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes ( 10 moons old )**

 **Eaglepaw - A lithe brown tabby tom with a darker tail and forepaws. He has pale blue eyes ( 10 moons )**

 **Risingpaw - A black and red tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes ( 10 moons old )**

 **Duskpaw - long-furred black she-cat with very dark brown paws and unusual violet eyes ( 9 moons )**

 **Frostpaw - Black tabby she-cat with grey and silvery stripes with white paws and tail tip with beautiful frosty, Sky blue eyes ( 8 moons )**

 **Lightpaw - Golden tom with blue eyes ( 7 moons )**

 **Thornpaw - light golden-brown tabby striped tom with blue eyes ( 7 moons )**

 **Queens -**

 **Blossompool - silver-gray tabby she-cat with light tinted yellow, green eyes ( 54 moons )**

 **Reedkit - pure red tom-kit with yellow eyes ( 1 moon )**  
 **Littlekit - small white tom with dark gray stripes and long and sharp teeth and very pale blue eyes ( 1 moon )**  
 **Graykit - long-furred silver-gray tom with brown-gray striped ear tips,paws,and tail tip ( 1 moon )**

 **Rainyleaf- blue-gray she-cat with a blue tail and blue-green eyes expecting Jaybreeze's kits, (13 moons)**

 **Petalfrost- pale gray almost white she-cat with blue eyes mother to Lightningfang's kits (13 moons)**

 **Silverkit - silver she-kit blue eyes that reflect the day sky (2 moons)**

 **Whitekit - white she-kit with golden ear tips and a golden tail tip and golden flecks around her yellow eyes (2 moons)**

 **Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes (2 moons)**

 **Elders-**

 **Goosefoot - speckled brown tom with dusty dark brown paws and amber eyes ( 156 moons )**

 **Shybreeze: white-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes mother to Rainyleaf and Petalfrost, she's blind in one eye and suffers from a limp in her front right paw (130 moons)**

 **Icefoot: icy-blue tom with a white belly and muzzle very pale blue eyes (127 moons)**

 **ShadowClan -**

 **Leader – Graystar – silvery-gray tabby tom with dark auburn eyes ( 22 moons )**

 **Deputy - Creamfire - white and cream tom with black and brown stripes and bright flame colored eyes ( 30 moons )**

 **Meddie Cat - Darkpool – Chocolate sepia and white she-cat with green eyes ( 48 moons )**

 **Meddie Cat Apprentice - Shadepaw - cream and black tom with dark green eyes ( 9 moons )**

 **Warriors -**

 **Blackflame - black and gold tom with cloudy auburn eyes ( 83 moons )**

 **Crowsplash - dark gray tabby tom with light blue eyes ( 72 moons )**

 **Coldeye – big black tom with a ginger underbelly and torn ears, cold green eyes ( 68 moons )**

 **Smallclaw – small black tom with chipped claws and misty gray eyes ( 68 moons )**

 **Fernstripe – pale gray she-cat with ginger-brown paws and yellow eyes ( 60 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Dovepaw**

 **Mintclaw – large white tom with unusual ice blue eyes ( 56 moons )**

 **Darkwhisper – black and gray tom with dull blue eyes ( 50 moons )**

 **Raccoonclaw – gray tom with black stripes and hard blue eyes ( 50 moons )**

 **Yellowstripe – dark brown tom with a yellow tabby striped underbelly, paws, and ear tips, green eyes ( 43 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Emberpaw**

 **Tigerfrost – brown tabby she-cat with white patches and frosty blue eyes ( 30 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Lynxpaw**

 **Honeythorn – pale gold she-cat with a white overcoat, a brown underbelly, and the same colored small markings. Brown tail with pale gold rings, and lime green eyes ( 26 moons )**

 **Flamelake – long-haired cinnamon-ginger tom with a brown and white striped tail and dark amber eyes ( 26 moons )**

 **Thistleflight - Light gray tom with medium length fur. Rain drop shaped blue-gray flecks and green eyes ( 19 moons )**

 **Apprentices -**

 **Dovepaw - Smoky gray she-cat with sharp blue eyes and a long , feathery tail ( 8 moons )**

 **Emberpaw - white tom with red patches with darker red stripes in the patches. Blue eyes ( 6 moons )**

 **Lynxpaw - Cream tabby she-cat with a short tail and long claws, blue eyes ( 6 moons )**

 **Queens -**

 **Littleflower - Small marble bengal cat with a feathery tail and blue eyes ( 24 moons )**

 **Expecting kits**

 **Scuttlecloud – gray and white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes ( 51 moons )**

 **Expecting kits**

 **Elders -**

 **Tornpelt - battle scarred dark gray tabby tom with dull yellow-green eyes, oldest cat in ShadowClan ( 143 moons )**

 **Nightspirit - black and white she-cat with dark amber-brown eyes ( 138 moons )**

 **Pricklebranch - light brown tabby tom with a darker tail tip, underbelly, and ears. Fur sticks out everywhere, blue eyes ( 127 moons )**

 **Ashtooth - brownish-gray tabby tom with a skinny, long tail, protruding front teeth, and blue eyes ( 127 moons )**

 **WindClan -**

 **Leader - Darkstar - dark brown tabby and black tom with brilliant green eyes, multiple scars ( 47 moons )**

 **Deputy – Robinstreak - Black cat with brown eyes and black paws. Her underbelly is dark red. ( 20 moons )**

 **Meddie Cat - Meadowheart - golden she-cat with blue eyes ( 19 moons )**

 **Warriors -**

 **Willowfang – pale gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and vibrant sea green eyes ( 61 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

 **Brightstone – ginger and black she-cat with yellow eyes ( 55 moons )**

 **Clawstorm – dark grayish-brown tabby and white tom with dark grayish eyes ( 47 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Dimpaw**

 **Acorntail - Brown with darker brown on tail and gingery-amber eyes ( 43 moons )**

 **Fennelsong – pale sandy ginger she-cat with toffee colored patches and sea blue-green eyes, also has a long-fluffy tail ( 36 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Moonpaw**

 **Graytusk - skinny dark grey tabby tom with black spiky neck fur, a silver underbelly, and dark amber eyes ( 35 moons )**

 **Twigfur – skinny silver tom with matted fur, one black foreleg, and copper eyes ( 35 moons )**

 **Flightnose - black and white tom with dark amber eyes ( 31 moons )**

 **Quickjump – light creamy-gray tom with green eyes ( 22 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

 **Stormfall – light gray tom with green eyes ( 22 moons )**

 **Littlepatch – reddish-brown marbled tom with blue eyes ( 17 moons )**

 **Apprentices -**

 **Moonpaw - white she-cat with pale silver swirls and pale yellow green eyes ( 9 moons )**

 **Dimpaw - white tom with pale silver swirls and pale yellow green eyes, has a stump of a tail ( 9 moons )**

 **Swiftpaw – spiky-furred grayish-black tom with charcoal-gray markings and green eyes ( 8 moons )**

 **Kestrelpaw - light tan-brown tom with light blue eyes ( 6 moons )**

 **Queens -**

 **Silverfur - grey tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes ( 39 moons )**

 **Mother of Gorsekit, Stonekit, and Mottlekit**

 **Flaresky - small ginger tabby and cream with soft pale petal blue eyes ( 25 moons )**

 **Expecting Flightnose's kit ( Talonkit )**

 **Elders -**

 **Swiftrunner - dark brown tabby, black and white with pale green/blue eyes, 3 scars across his chest and a torn ear ( 83 moons )**

 **ThunderClan -**

 **Leader - Ashstar - A lithe, light grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes**

 **Deputy - Ryeclaw – sandy light ginger tom with cream flecks and smudges and blue-green eyes ( 42 moons )**

 **Meddie Cat - Rainstrike - A average sized, light grey tom with indigo-blue eyes ( 31 moons )**

 **Warriors -**

 **Songheart - Tall, fluffy, golden tabby with black stripes. Left eye is pale green, right eyes is darker green ( 70 moons )**

 **Lilymist- cream she cat with reddish paws and ears. green eyes. ( 63 moons )**

 **Mottlelight- mottled brown tom with amber eyes ( 60 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

 **Iceriver- white she-cat with amber eyes ( 60 moons )**

 **Fishleap - Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly and yellow-green eyes ( 52 moons )**

 **Applefur- reddish brown tom with green eyes ( 42 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Jaypaw**

 **Skystorm - A average sized, light light-grey tom with a white chest and indigo-blue eyes ( 31 moons )**

 **Lilyfang - A average sized, pure white tom with silvery-grey back paws and amber eyes ( 31 moons )**

 **Dawnflower – pale cream speckled she-cat with dark green eyes ( 30 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

 **Eaglefeather – dark brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and dark blue eyes ( 28 moons )**

 **Owleyes – pale gingery cream tom with light green eyes ( 28 moons )**

 **Flickerflame- pale ginger tom with flickers of darker ginger and emerald green eyes ( 28 moons )**

 **Apprentice, Stormpaw**

 **Stonefall- Dark gray tom with green eyes ( 26 moons )**

 **Bramblethorn - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white underbelly ( 23 moons )**

 **Hawkwind – ginger tom with white patches and light blue eyes ( 13 moons )**

 **Thymeblaze – light ginger tabby tom with leafy green eyes ( 13 moons )**

 **Apprentices -**

 **Jaypaw - A average sized, silver-light gray tabby tom with dove white paws and cool amber eyes ( 8 moons )**

 **Ravenpaw - A slightly taller than average pure black she-cat with a small tuft of white fur on her chest and indigo-blue like eyes ( 8 moons )**

 **Stormpaw - fluffy dark gray tom with blue eyes ( 7 moons )**

 **Pebblepaw/shine – gray tabby and white she-cat with sky blue eyes ( 6 moons )**

 **Queens -**

 **Heatherstorm - light brown with white face markings and green eyes ( 44 moons )**

 **Expecting kits**

 **Dreamfall - tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes ( 25 moons )**

 **Expecting kits**

 **Snowsong - pretty white she-cat with blue eyes ( 20 moons )**

 **Brightkit - light ginger she-kit with dark blue eyes**

 **Rustlekit - silver tom-kit with bright green eyes**

 **Elders -**

 **Dawnfang - long-furred fluffy cream she-cat with a long scar on her chest and green-blue eyes, oldest cat in all four Clans ( 188 moons )**

 **Snakebite - murky, muddy brown tom with a bad limp and orange eyes ( 99 moons )**


End file.
